Strike That Match
by BossBitch
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Winchester boys ran into the Eidson sisters. When they did, they were young and innocent. One was still in pigtails, one had her first kiss, one kept his nose in a book and the other tried every line in the book. Sam/OC Dean/OC Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sisters**

 _20 years back..._

"Mia Help! Mia! I'm stuck!" Little Alexandria Eidson was hanging over the washer kicking her legs out from behind her. The laces on her left shoe were undone and she was kicking with all her might yelling for her older sister. "Mia!" She screamed still kicking away. She felt someone grab her around her waist pulling her from the washer. When she came out there as a sock stuck to her pigtail. She looked up at the scruffy looking older man and smiled at him. "Thank you mister." He picked the sock off her head and placed it in the washer for her and closed the lid.

"Where are your parents, young lady?" He said as he put her down and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes blinking a couple of times.

"My mama is no longer with us. My daddy is getting us a room across the street while Mia and I do the laundry. We are on laundry patrol right now. Mhm. Kill the evil laundry monsters."

The older man chuckled a bit rubbing his hand down his face. "Laundry monsters?"

"Mhm." She put her hand up to her mouth and whispered to him. "My daddy is a superhero. He kills monsters."

"Uh huh." He said glancing out the window towards the motel across the street. He saw a pre-teen walking in with a sock full of quarters. She stopped when she saw him speaking with her sister.

"Is everything ok, Lex?"

"Uh huh, yeppers. This man saved me from the washer."

"I told you not to go near the machines until I came back with the quarters." Amelia Eidson was the oldest of the two sisters. Since she remembered she was always taking care of her baby sister and it wasn't easy. Alexandria was always getting her hands in everything and running around.

"But I wanted to help," Alexa said staring up at her big sister with admiration. The older gentleman saw this with his two sons. The younger one, Sam, was always looking up to his big brother Dean.

"I know you wanted to help but I would like you to listen to me. I'm sorry if my sister was any trouble, sir."

"Not a problem at all. She's quite the little rascal isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Amelia rolled her eyes and lead her little sister over to the table. She put her books on the table for her along with some crayons and coloring books.

"When's daddy coming back?" Alexa kicked her legs under the table.

"Soon. He just went across the street." Amelia kept her eyes on her little sister as well as the older gentleman as he sat at one of the washers. She didn't know who this man was and like her father, didn't trust someone she just met. She was protective over her family. After all, they had each other plus Abuela in Spain but that was so far from where they were right now.

Alexa's head popped up when she heard the door open hoping it was their father but she saw two boys come in. One teenager and one pre-teen. She sighed and went back to coloring her books.

"Dean, got these two machines over here," said the older gentleman, who now as we know in this chapter as John Winchester. He moved from the washer and Dean and Sam walked over throwing their stuff in. Amelia watched the two boys and find herself attracted to the older one. Mia and Dean caught each others eyes and she couldn't help but blush. Dean smirked over at her and Sam groaned rolling his eyes, "Dean. Pay attention."

Mia tucked her hair behind her ear and walked over to her sister. She sat down next to her and grabbed a magazine. "Why is it taking daddy so long to get a room?"

"I don't know, Lex. Just color and he will be back soon. I promise." Alexa put her head back whining before laying her head on the table. Mia rolled her eyes as her sister had a meltdown. "Lay there all you want, it doesn't make him move faster." She flipped through her magazine as Dean walked over to them.

"Having trouble with the little one over here?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

Alexa picked her head up looking at him and glared, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean." He gave her a grin and she continued to glare at him. "Ok, then. Continue with that glare and your face is going to get stuck like that." She gasped and blinked at him before looking at Mia.

"Is that true, Mia? Is my face going to get stuck like that?"

Mia couldn't help but smile at her little sisters innocence. "Yes, it will. So you better listen."

Alexa nodded then looked back at Dean, "You going to ask my sister out?" "Alexa!" "Because our daddy don't like guys that ask her out. He will make you disappear."

Dean laughed and gave her a nod, "I'll keep that in mind, squirt." He licked his lips looking back at Mia. "So what's your name?"

Mia tucked her hair behind her ear and put her magazine down, "Amelia, but everyone just calls me Mia. This is my sister Alexa. Do you live around here?"

"Nah, we are just driving by. Needed to get laundry done. Little brother over here just had a soccer tournament and smells like feet."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes and sticking his nose back in his book. Alexa looked over at him and put her nose up to try and smell him. "Ew." She giggled and went back to coloring.

The door opened and Edward Eidson walked in. Alexa's head perked up and she jumped up excited to see her father. "Daddy!" She ran over to him and put her arms up. Ed easily picked her up laughing. "I've been gone ten minutes."

"Too long," she said putting her head on his shoulder. He looked around and noticed the other three in the laundromat. He gave John a nod as he walked over to Mia and Dean. He gave a look and Dean cleared his throat, "Sir."

"Uh, dad, this is Dean," Mia said getting up from the table.

Ed put his hand out and shook Dean's hand. "Nice to meet you Dean. You from around here?"

"No, sir. Just passing through with the family. Family road trip." Dean laid on the charm thick and grinned at Ed.

"That your father over there?" Ed asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes, sir. John."

Ed knew the kids couldn't do no harm in the laundromat. He gave one more nod before taking a seat at the table with Alexa. She showed him all the pages she colored for him. "These are for your trunk. When you open it up and see all your hunting gear," Alexa blinked trying to wink at at Ed as to not say weapons. "You will have all my photos."

"You know I have one favorite photo when I open that trunk. It's of you, your sister and your mother on the day you were born. It sits right on top of everything." Alexa beamed and hugged her father laying her head on his chest. Ed rubbed her back and looked back at Mia and Dean who were in the corner talking. Ed glanced behind him seeing the other young kid. "Schools out for the summer, kid. Shouldn't you be out chasing some tail like your brother over there?"

Sam looked up from the book and over at his brother. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smirk and shook his head, "I don't know the first thing about talking to girls, sir. I think it's better I stay with the books."

"That's Sammy, daddy. He smells," Alexa said raising her head up from his chest grinning at Sam.

"Why don't you sit with smelly Sammy then? I want to speak with his father." He sat Alexa next to Sam and she stared up at him as he read his book. She continued to stare not even blinking and Sam rolled his shoulders with a sigh and closed the book looking at her. "What?"

"See you can talk to girls," She gave him a big cheesy grin before looking at her father to make sure he didn't leave. She licked her lips and stood up on the chair humming a song. She jumped on each chair and Sam watched her to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Why don't you jump with me?"

"Because it's dangerous. You could fall and get hurt."

"No I won't." She jumped back over to him grinning. "See." She sat back down on the chair and looked at John and Ed. "Is your daddy a superhero too?"

"What?" Sam asked confused by what she meant. He asked his brother that back when they were kids.

"Is he a superhero? He reminds me of my daddy. He kills the monsters."

Sam put his lips together unsure what all she knew about the monsters in the world. If she was even telling the truth. Kids imaginations could run wild. He just gave her a grin and nodded, "Yeah, he's a superhero." Alexa gave him a smile which made Sam smile back.

Mia and Dean were off in the corner talking and flirting. She couldn't believe this handsome guy was talking to her. Her, Mia. Every guy that looked like Dean would ignore her because she wasn't quite developed yet. She was still growing plus she was only 13. She was just starting to get into boys. She tucked her hair behind her ear listening to Dean talk about the bands that he listens to.

"That's almost like my dad, he listens to all rock and roll," she said.

"You don't?"

"I do but I also like a lot of songs of today."

"It would be cool if you did. Make you even cooler and cuter," Dean said with a charming grin on his face. She looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Well yeah, of course I listen to AC/DC and Metallica. Dad listens more of The Rollings Stones and The Beatles."

"Jimi Hendrix?'

"The Doors."

Dean grinned even more at Mia. Driving from town to town he has met every type of girl but not one like Amelia. She was different and almost like him. He liked that. He looked over at his brother seeing her little sister bugging him. He laughed under his breathe before looking back at her. "You know if our fathers were not on the other side of the laundromat I would kiss you. It's very tempting."

Mia swallowed hard again and her eyes widened, "Really? I mean I would totally kiss you too." She has never been kissed before so she didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Well... we can always go grab a coke from outside." She suggested looking at him and biting her lower lip. Was she really going to go through with this? Yes she was. She could. She had to. She wanted this handsome devil to be her first kiss.

She walked over to the sock full of quarters, "What are you doing?" Alexa asked getting off the chair and following her sister.

"I'm going to get a coke. Are you thirsty?"

Alexa nodded, "I want grape soda."

"I'll see what they have."

"Grape soda, please!"

Mia let out a deep breathe hoping this soda machine had a grape soda or her sister was going to explode. She knew her that well. Mia and Dean walked out of the laundromat and down the sidewalk to the soda machine. Mia nervously waited and felt like this was taking forever. What if she was bad at this? What if she chickened out? When she turned to him to ask what he and his brother would like she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes were wide open. What was she supposed to do with her hands? Her eyes? Do they close like his? She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she couldn't believe this. She was kissing this guy. Her first kiss and it was better than she thought. She pulled away and said, "Wow." Oh, that was embarrassing. She laughed. "I mean you are a good kisser. Yeah, that's why I wowed." Stop it, Mia. Just shut up. Dean chuckled and glanced around.

"Thanks, you're good too."

Mia felt herself light up at this. He said she was a good kisser. She felt like she was floating in air. Dean helped her bring the drinks in and Alexa was grinning proudly when she was handed a grape soda. As the kids hung out, unknown to them, their father's spoke about what they did. Spoke about their own monsters and demons that plagued them at night. What they feared to come for their own children in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

A knife was thrown at Alexa. She closed her eyes and turned her head just as the knife got stuck in the wall next to her head. She opened her eyes just in time to see her sister throwing her entire body at the witch. She took a deep breathe and grabbed the knife from the wall. "This bitch is toast," Alexa muttered under her breathe and took a couple strides towards the witch and Mia. Just as Mia turned her around, Alexa shoved the blade into the witches heart. The witch screamed as Alexa shoved it more into her and twisted the blade. She watched the light in the witches eyes fade and her head hung once she was dead.

Both sisters took a deep breathe and looked at each other. Mia dropped the body to the floor and Alexa raised her eyebrows. "I'm hungry." Mia shook her head smiling at her sister as the two looked around the house to make sure there was nothing else they missed. They took care of the witches body and walked out of the house. They got into Mia's blue mustang and headed away from the farm house.

"You know, it's always the creep farmhouses. As much as you love them," Alexa said popping some gum into her mouth and tying her shoe. She looked over at her sister. "Whats up with you?"

"Nothing it's just...we haven't heard from dad in a while. It's bugging me."

"We will hear from him as soon as he can pick up the phone. You know him. He's probably tracking our GPS on our phone to make sure that we are still alive. He's not a talker and a let's talk about our feelings type of guy. If he called he will just say 'Hey kiddo, hey squirt, how's the hunting on your end of the states going?...Yeah that good? Me too. Just checking in to see how things are going. You know to call me if you need me.' Click." She tilted her head looking at her sister. "It was a lot easier when I was in pigtails and hanging onto his leg. At least then he was telling me bedtime stories."

Mia looked at her sister before going back to looking at the road. "Sadly you're right. Abuela tried her best to tell him that we are girls and that we are a lot different than boys. But you know dad stubborn."

"And he wonders where we get it from."

"It's just...when he knew it was the end of the world when those Winchesters broke those seals and brought hell on earth, he was there. When Leviathans were taking over the world, he was there. Now that there is no disaster and apocalypses happening he is no where to be found. I don't think thats fair to us."

Alexa made a face and gave a small nod, "It's not the end of the world anymore, he doesn't need to spend what time we had left with us. I'm taking that as a good thing. If we ever see dad again, I am taking that as a sign of the end of the world or he's dying."

Mia laughed softly at her sisters "words of wisdom." She knew her sister may be on to something but it would still be nice to see their father once in a while. A couple hours later, the girls found themselves checked into a motel and walking to the bar across the street.

"Sleazy hole in the wall," Alexa said as they opened the door. "My kind of place." She gave her sister a look as they walked in. "You get a table and I will get us some drinks and fries. Because I'm starving. You made me wait forever."

"You had a bag of chips in the car." Mia rolled her eyes and walked around the place surveillancing the place. She got a booth by the back of the bar and the exit in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

Alexa leaned against the bar grabbing two beers and waiting for her fries. She ignored the guys looking her over. She knew she had those Spanish curves seeing as their mother was Spanish. She grew up hearing every type of pickup line from every type of guy.

Once her fries were up she grabbed them and the two beers. She turned around almost running into a tall, very tall and handsome man. She looked up at him with a small smile and a laugh, "I am so sorry. Excuse me."

"No, my fault. Sorry." He gave her a kind smile and they both stepped out of the way for each other. She looked at him once more before walking to the back looking for her sister.

"I think I found my future husband," Alexa said walking up to the table and handing her sister her beer.

"Oh Lord," Mia said bringing her beer to her lips and taking a sip.

"No, I am serious this time. Very tall, handsome. I bet he is mysterious too." She looked over the booth to look for him but sadly couldn't find him. She pouted looking back at her sister. "I guess he left."

"You're good without him. We're not going to be here too long." Alexa shrugged at what her sister said and threw a fry into her mouth.

"Dude," Dean Winchester said hitting Sam in the chest after they ran into Alexa. "If you were ever going to get laid this year, that was it. She was a freak. It was all in those eyes."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as they walked to the other end of the bar and got a booth. "Shut up, Dean. What do you think happened to that witch? Another hunter?"

"Let's hope, but we may need to stay around the area a little while just in case it's witches ganking witches. Like that time a few years back. You know, when my soul was on the line."

"Yeah. I remember."

The brothers ordered their food and beer talking about what they knew about the witch. She was just a nobody witch that was getting vengeance on her high school bullies. Sam happened to look up when their beer arrived and saw Alexa sitting with her sister. His eyes stayed on her longer than he wanted which caught Dean's attention. "Sam.. Sammy." He snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face and Sam shook his head while clearing his throat.

"No, you're right. We should definitely stick around just in case." He licked his lips and grabbed his sandwich.

Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother and laughed, "Everything alright? What are you looking at?" Sam kept his head down as he stuffed his face with the food not wanting to talk about it. "That girl. Sam don't tell me you are still afraid of girls."

Sam did another eye roll and swallowed his food, "You know I'm not. She just looks familiar."

"Think I hooked up with her before?"

"Not that kind of familiar." Sam licked his lips and tapped his fist on the table glancing back at the girl. "Something else."

"Since I didn't sleep with her before then this shouldn't be a problem," Dean said as he got up from the table with Sam yelling his name to get back. Sam got up and followed his brother to the girls table. "Excuse me, hey, yes, my brother Sam over here thinks you're incredibly hot -"

"Dean," Sam interrupted him and pulled him back giving the girls an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, you just look very familiar to me."

"Wait, did you say Sam and Dean?" asked Mia looking between the two and Dean nodded unsure where this was going to go. "As in Winchester?"

"Yeah, we do know you, don't we?" Sam asked looking between them.

Mia smiled and nodded, "Yep, we know you actually. We met about twenty years back in a laundromat in Lincoln."

"Smelly Sammy?" Alexa asked looking at her sister then back at Sam with a grin on her face. "Holy shit, smelly Sammy is Sam Winchester."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle and he looked back at Mia. "Shit, I remember you two. Damn it's been twenty years? You are looking good."

Sam stared down at Alexa laughing, "It's just Sam. Holy crap, look at you. You were the tiniest little thing back then." The girls got up and hugged the brothers. "So, let me guess, you are the ones that took care of that witch back there."

"Guilt, why was that your gig?" Mia asked looking at Dean.

"We were going to take it but I guess we were just a buck too short this time. Mind if we join you? We can catch up."

" 'Course you can. Come on over."

Alexa looked at her sister as the guys went to grab their food and drinks. "That is my future husband. I knew he wouldn't leave me."

"Oh God," Mia said sitting back down along with Alexa. The guys came back and sat in the booth. "How are things going on your end?"

"No complaints for the first time," Dean said grabbing his beer and placing his arm over the back of the booth looking at Mia then Alexa. "It's smooth sailing right now."

"Which is odd for us. Usually there is something going on," said Sam.

"So we heard," Alexa said leaning her back against the wall of the booth so she was facing Sam but could still see her sister and Dean. "Hunter grape vine. We know almost as much as you."

"Funny how we never cross paths since the laundromat," said Dean.

"We sometimes end up hunting in Spain. Our Abuela will call letting us know if anything is going on, on that end of the world. They need hunters too," Mia said with a small smile. "Then we get to stay at her place, which is home to us."

"Sounds nice," Sam said. "To have a place to call home."

Later on the night the four of them ended up splitting up in the bar. Not on purpose, they just ended up mingling elsewhere. Mia and Dean were at the pool table while Sam and Alexa were still sitting at the booth enjoying each others company.

"Shut up," Alexa said laughing.

"You were so annoying. You would just stare at me until I finally gave you attention," Sam grinned at her realizing this is the first time in a long time he was having a good time. "Cute but annoying. You always needed the attention."

"Of course I did, I was the baby of the family and wherever we went." She grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was left at their table and poured the contents into their glasses. "I wasn't allowed to start helping until I was around ten but they only had me doing the research. I didn't actually kill anything until I was 17."

"That long huh? Maybe because you were a girl or you had a better father than ours," Sam said as he took a sip from the glass. "Our dads got along though. They seemed to keep tabs on each other. I remember seeing your dads name in our father's journal a couple times. I saw what happened with your mother and that's how your father got into the business."

Alexa nodded, her turn taking a drink from the glass. "Sometimes I feel it's all my fault. If I didn't get sick, she never would have done it. It's a guilt I've carried around since learning about the truth. Sometimes I felt like my sister and dad blamed me for everything. If I would have just..." Alexa searched for the a better word but couldn't since death was in her vocabulary a lot. "Died." She licked her lips and drank the rest of the glass. "My mom would still be around and Mia and my dad would have had a normal life."

Sam watched the look on Alexa's face. A look he knew all too well. He had felt that same guilt about his mother, Jess, betraying Dean with Ruby, opening the gate... everything. "You have to try and not think that way. I know, I have no right to say that after everything with my family but you need to. Trust me. It's going to weigh you down and at one point you're just going to explode. You may end up taking it out on your sister."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh as she poured another drink. "You know how many times she has knocked me on my ass after trying to fight with her?"

Sam smiled just a little, "Several?"

"More than several. I have a lot of issues."

"Welcome to the club." Sam poured another drink for himself and knocked it against her glass. "What I don't understand is why did the demon take your mom then and not in ten years. At least then you would have had more time with her. All of your could have."

Alexa shook her head. "I don't know. Dad never found the crossroads demon that did it. All we know, that crossroads demon is dead and gone. Exorcised. Or he is sitting pretty in a mansion somewhere."

Sam gave a small nod glancing at Mia and Dean. "How is your dad doing?"

"Oh you know, living that hunters dream. He hasn't called in a few days and Mia is a little freaked out. I told her he will when he can. He could be working on that demon right now or stuck in some little area with no cell reception. But he always finds a way to call or reach Abuela and have her reach us."

Sam listened and watched her as she spoke and he couldn't help himself. As a guy, consuming alcohol and it being a while, his eyes wandered over her. Alexa was beautiful. Too beautiful to be a hunter, just like her sister. They must have gotten their looks from their mother. He could see the Spanish beauty. Her dark chocolate eyes and beautifully tanned skin. Let's not forget those curves.

"Sam...Sammy..."

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, right. Definitely." Sam said coming out of his trance and feeling a little embarrassed that had happened to him. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

Alexa grinned at him and leaned on the table just a little closer to him. "Thinking with your eyes?"

Sam chuckled nervously hoping Dean would make some sort of entrance or rude comment coming back to the table but no luck. "It was..." "Ok." She said letting him know it was ok that he had checked her out. She leaned over and pressed her soft lips to his own. She pulled back licking her lips and looking at him. Their eyes locked with one another. "So, I'm very sure that we have another bottle in my room if you would like to take this conversation back there?"

Sam didn't think twice seeing how it's been a few months and quickly got up from the booth grabbing his coat. "Yeah, sure Dean won't miss me too much." The two walked over to the pool table and Alexa leaned on it.

"Kicking his ass?" Alexa looked at Mia.

"Almost. He thinks he's pretty slick," she said grabbing a beer from turning it up.

Dean chuckled leaning on the pool stick, "And she's a little distracting."

"Don't lose all our money," Sam said looking at Dean and Dean made a face. "I got this, Sammy. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"So, Sam and I are taking the party back to our room," Alexa said abruptly and Dean raised his eyebrows looking at Sam with a know it all look.

"Really? Sam, you're going back to their room?" Dean had this tone in his voice and Sam gave him a look. A look that said 'I'm not a kid anymore. Knock it off.'

Mia just gave her sister the key and said, "Protection," very quietly.

"I know where it is. Don't you fret big sis." She winked at her sister and looked at Sam. "Ready?"

"Yep," Dean gave him one more teasing comment and Sam rolled his eyes walking away with Alexa.

"Crazy eyes got my brother," Dean said watching them walk out of the bar then he looked back at Mia with a grin.

"Did you just call my sister crazy eyes?"

"Oh yeah, I see it. We're going to find Sam cuffed to the bed and blindfolded."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised." She leaned over the table and took another shot. She smiled over at Dean. "And you're about to lose all your money."

"I knew we should have bet on sex."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Only one Winchester is getting lucky tonight," Mia said with a smirk on her face taking another shot which one her the game. "And that's so not you." She licked her lips and put her hand out. "Pay up."

"I just think you are playing hard to get, Eidson. I'll get you one day. I had you back then and I will have you again," He said as he placed the money in her hands.

She raised her eyebrows and laughed, "You kissed me. I wouldn't technically say that you had me."

"We are consenting adults. Kissing can lead to so much more." Dean grinned, only teasing her but if she did say yes than he would hop on that band wagon instantly. He found her very attractive. She had this way about her that she had her life together. She took control and he could see it all. He was very good at reading people. Plus, she had a very nice rack and he didn't have to lie to her. They were able to talk about the hunts they've been on the crazy things that they have seen. She even asked him how he was doing, normally he would say fine but she somehow was able to get him to tell her the truth. Not the entire truth. He didn't spill his life story to her just the recent things. She listened and understood. She knew what he and Sam had gone through.

Sometimes you just need that one person that you can open up to and be yourself.


End file.
